Running Blood
by kamitori
Summary: AU Blood, there was blood everywhere. His teeth gleamed with blood. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to take a ride in the woods alone after all. Pokémon vampire story with ikarishipping and penquinshipping ShinjixHikarixKengo-PaulxDawnxKenny On Hiatus


**Running Blood**

**Genre: **Action/Mystery/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Shinji (Paul), Hikari (Dawn), Yuuki (Garret), Yarai (Billy), Youji (Clyde), Mirai (Tiffany), Kengo (Kenny), Ragou (Gordor), Ayako (Johanna), Akagi (Cyrus), Aogiri (Archie), Kiyane (OC), Denji (Volkner), Goyou (Lucian), Hyouta (Roark)

**Pairings:** Ikarishipping, Penguinshipping, Surprise Pairing

**Summary:** Blood, there was blood everywhere. His teeth gleamed with blood. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to take a ride in the woods alone after all.

**AN:** Hmm...since my other two ikarishipping stories (Upside-Down World and Coincidence?) are on hold while I try to get the next chapters fixed and updated, I've decided to do an ikarishipping vampire story! Yes, yes, I know, I know. I should finish my unfinished stories first before I start a new one, but I have no idea how long it'll take for me to fix and update, so in the mean time, I'll just write a new one to entertain you readers until they're fixed! And besides, Coincidence? is almost done anyways. Only about three more chapters... .

Eheheh, well, I can imagine Shinji being a vampire!...oh come on, admit it, you can too! He just practically screams "Bishie Vampire"!! X3 I just wanna glomp him! Aaaaaaaand, throw in Hikari, you have an awesome story!!...ok, ok, I know, I know, the vampire-type story has been _**WAY**_ over used, but there hasn't been a vampire story for ikarishipping yet!...or at least none that I know of...lol Anyways, I hope you guys'll enjoy this:)

**Glossary:**

Shinji- Paul from Pokémon DP

Hikari- Dawn from Pokémon DP

Yarai- Billy from Pokémon Ranger; Oldest sibling of the Go-Rock Quad

Yuuki- Garret from Pokémon Ranger; Second oldest sibling of the Go-Rock Quad

Youji- Clyde from Pokémon Ranger; Youngest brother of the Go-Rock Quad

Mirai- Tiffany from Pokémon Ranger; Youngest and only sister of the Go-Rock Quad

Kengo- Kenny; From Pokémon DP

Ragou- Gordor from Pokémon Ranger; Leader of the Go-Go Squad and father of the Go-Rock Quad

Ayako- Johanna; Hikari's mother

Akagi- Cyrus; Leader of Team Galaxy (Team Galactic) and Shinji's godfather (in Story)

Goyou- Lucian; Pokémon Elite Four in Pokémon DP; Hikari's eldest brother (in story)

Denji- Volkner; 8th Gym Leader in Pokémon DP; Hikari's second eldest brother (in story)

Hyouta- Roark; 1st Gym Leader in Pokémon DP; Hikari's third eldest brother (in story)

Tougan- Byron; 6th Gym Leader in Pokémon DP and Hyouta's father; Hikari's half-father (in story)

Kiyane- OC; Hikari's step-mother

Saturn- Team Galaxy Trio's leader in Pokémon DP

Jupiter- Team Galaxy Trio member in Pokémon DP

Mars- The youngest Team Galaxy member in Pokémon DP

Aogiri- Archie; Leader of Team Aqua in Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald; Hikari's father (in story)

Okaa-san/Kaa-san- Mom/Mommy/Momma/Mama

Nii-san- (Older) brother

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokémon, Shinji would be a vampire and totally end up with Hikari. Sadly, he isn't and I don't own this awesome franchise. **-sigh-

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The rain pattered against the roof and slid down the windows, each little drop racing against each other as if to see which one would reach the ledge below first. It was a dreary day outside, and the inside of the house was cold despite the roaring fire in the fireplace. The room was silent except for the sound of the rain outside and the roar of the cold fire, and a girl sat at the window sill, tracing the raindrops with her pale finger. Her navy blue hair was tied back in a long pony tail while her dull ocean blue eyes stared out the window.

The door creaked open and a woman with shiny brown hair stepped in, her sharp eyes boring into the girl's back. "Hikari," she snapped. "Go and get ready. Musata Kengo is coming!"

Hikari turned to her step-mother, resting her cheek on her hand, staring at the woman with a bored expression. "Why must I prepare to meet Kengo-sama? It is not like I am to marry him," she replied, standing up and smoothing her pale pink dress.

"He is a suitor none the less," Kiyane said. "And who knows? Maybe you will marry him."

"What?" Hikari replied with distress. "Surely you jest? I am not some doll that you can give away to the richest suitor!"

"Do you not wish to be supported for the rest of your life?" sniffed Kiyane. "Besides, Kengo-sama is next in line for the throne. If you married him, you'd be a queen!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Hikari plopped herself down on her bed and glared at Kiyane. "I do not want to get married just to become even wealthier or to be a queen, _mother_," she snapped.

"Oh? And what do you want to marry for? Love?" the woman retorted. "You know that in this world of money, the only love people have is the love of money!"

Fuming, Hikari leapt up. "Who are you to order me around?" she yelled. "You are _NOT_ my mother, woman, and you will _NEVER_ be!" With one final glare, Hikari grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room, leaving her step-mother staring at the place where the girl had once been in shock.

Racing down the dark and deserted hallways, tears started forming at the corners of Hikari's blue eyes. Rubbing her eyes furiously, the seventeen-year-old girl ran into the stables, not caring that she was getting wet, the words that she had shouted still ringing in her ears. "You're not my mother," she repeated over and over, the mantra calming her down a bit. "You'll never be my mother; never."

Closing her sad blue eyes, Hikari buried her head in her arms and drifted slowly into a dark slumber.

--

_It was dark, very dark, and there was blood everywhere. A young Hikari was huddled in a corner, her blue eyes wide with fear. "K-kaa-san?" she said shakily. "K-kaa-san? W-where are you?" Hearing a creaking sound, the girl shrieked and scrambled out of the corner, running down the dark hallways, all painted red with blood. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Where are you!"_

_There was a swishing sound and the girl shrieked again. She ran down the corridors even faster, screwing her eyes shut in fear. She could feel tears running down her face as she tried to find her missing mother. Feeling a hand grasp her shoulder, Hikari screamed and reeled around, only to meet the concerned faces of her three older brothers. "Goyou-nii, Denji-nii, Hyouta-nii!" she cried, burying her face in Denji's shirt and gripping him tightly. "Where's okaa-san?"_

_Rubbing his little sister's back, the blond haired boy smiled sadly. "I don't know," he replied. "Goyou, Hyouta, and I were looking for her too when we found you."_

_"You're not hurt, are you, Hikari?" Goyou asked, placing a hand on the small girl's shoulder as she shook her head. "Are you sure? No bleeding anywhere?"_

_"No, none at all, Goyou-nii," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "Well, none that I know of."_

_The fifteen-year-old grinned slightly at his six-year-old sister. "Well, that's good," he said. "Come, let's go find okaa-san then."_

_The quartet walked silently down the last corridor, the door at the end of the passageway looming overhead. Gulping, thirteen-year-old Denji let go of Hikari's hand and grasped the handle. Opening the door slowly, he gasp and quickly hid the girl behind his back._

_"W-what happened here?" ten-year-old Hyouta asked, looking at the dead bodies littered everywhere._

_Little Hikari peeked out behind Denji and gasped. "Okaa-san!" she screamed, rushing over to a dead body. "Okaa-san! Wake up, please, okaa-san!" Sobbing, the girl turned to her older brothers. "Goyou-nii, why won't okaa-san wake up?"_

_"I, she's..." Taking a glance at his crying sister, the purple haired boy sighed and hugged his sister. "Okaa-san's...dead." With a shudder, Hikari gasp and fell limp in his arms. "Hikari? Hikari? What's wrong?" Denji and Hyouta ran over, worry etched on their faces. Sighing with relief, Goyou picked up the girl bridal style. "Hikari's only fainted. We should get her back to her room."_

_"Nii-san," the girl mumbled. "I didn't faint..."_

_"Shush, Hikari-chan," Hyouta said. "Just go to sleep. Everything will be better."_

_"Hai..."_

_The girl drifted back to sleep and when she woke up, she found herself in her bed in her large room. Her brothers were nowhere to be found and Hikari felt a sudden urge to shudder. She just heard a flutter and felt someone's eyes on her small frame. Pulling her blanket tight around her, the girl cried out shakily. "Wh-who's there?"_

_Seeing a quick flash of purple hair, the girl turned her head towards her window. "Goyou-nii?" she asked, clambering out of bed and rushing over to the window. "Goyou-nii, is that you?" _

_Opening the window, the girl peered outside and gasp. Her blue eyes locked with golden eyes for a brief moment, and when she blinked, they were gone. But, instead, when the girl looked down at her clenched hands, Hikari found a blood red amulet in her hands._

_Cocking her head, Hikari held the amulet up to the moonlight to better inspect it. "Is...this one of okaa-san's necklaces?" she mumbled to herself. An image of her mother wearing a necklace identical to this one flashed through her mind. "I guess it is then."_

_"Give me the amulet, girl," a harsh, womanly voice hissed, grabbing the girl's shoulder and roughly turning her around._

_Hikari gasped when she came face to face with a tall woman with blood-red eyes and purple hair. "Wh-who are you?" she asked shakily._

_"It doesn't matter," the woman hiss, baring her sharp teeth. "Not when you'll be dead in the matter of minutes."_

_Shrieking, Hikari tore herself from the woman's grasp and ran to the other side of the room. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "You're not going to get my okaa-san's necklace!"_

_Chuckling evilly, the woman slowly advanced towards the girl. "Your mother's necklace?" she sneered. "You have no idea what this amulet is, do you, girl?"_

_Tightening her grip on the amulet, Hikari glared defiantly at the woman. "I'm not going to give you this necklace!" she said defiantly again. "If you don't leave now, I'll call my guards! They'll arrest you for robbery!"_

_Cackling, the woman was in front of the frightened girl in a flash, her hands clamping tightly around the six-year-old girl's neck. "Arrest me?" the woman sneered. "There is no one left alive in this house except for you and your three brothers. Only your mother had the power to stop me, but she threw away her useless life to save you four pathetic little brats!" The woman's grip tightened. "And now I am going to kill her pride and joy, one by one, starting with you."_

_"Jupiter, stop," a cold voice said._

_Turning to face the mysterious person, Jupiter scowled. "Saturn," she spat. "What do you want?"_

_Hikari saw two more people: one was a man with dark blue-green hair and feral amber eyes and the other was a young woman with striking red hair and the same blood-red eyes as the woman in front of her. "Wh-who are you guys?" she choked, trying to pry Jupiter's hands from her throat._

_"I'm Mars," the young red haired woman replied with a grin. "That's Saturn, and the woman choking you is Jupiter."_

_"What do you two imbeciles want?" Jupiter snapped again._

_Saturn eyed the woman closely. "Akagi-sama heard about your attack," he replied._

_Giggling, Mars added in, "Akagi-sama is not pleased with you! He told you not to go attacking anyone, and now you're going to get it!" _

_Jupiter narrowed her eyes at them, loosening her grip on the girl. "You're just lucky, you little brat," she spat at Hikari. "The next time we meet, I _will_ get the amulet back and kill you." With one more glare at the girl, the woman jumped out the window to join her two companions._

_Hikari gulped and held the amulet to her chest and squeezed her eyes tightly. _'Th-they won't be back,'_ she thought, feeling the tears leak from her eyes. _'They won't, they won't!'_ When Hikari finally opened her eyes again, the three figures were gone. Sighing, she clambered back into her bed and fell into a fevered slumber._

--

Hikari opened her blue eyes and found herself back in the stable. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. "How long have I been out?" the girl wondered, getting up and stretching her stiff limbs. Then she fingered the red necklace that she had found eleven years ago after that incident. "It was so long ago...okaa-san..."

"Hikari, where are you?" came the voice of her twenty-four-year-old brother's voice.

"Denji?" Hikari called back, stepping out of the stable. "I'm here, by the stable!"

Denji ran over to his little sister, running a hand through his blond hair. "Hikari, you shouldn't disappear like that," he scolded. "When I heard that you ran off, I nearly had a heart attack!"

Hikari giggled. "Daijoubu!" she replied cheerfully. Her brothers always had a way of cheering her up.

"And whenever you say that, I should always start worrying," Denji replied with a grin, earning himself a punch on the arm from his sister. Laughing, he ruffled her blue hair. "Come on, we'd better find Hyouta and Goyou and tell them that you're safe."

"Mmhmm, yeah," Hikari replied. Then, feeling someone was looking at her, Hikari glanced at the forest, ignoring the fact that her brother was leaving her. _'Who—'_

"Hikari, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Hikari replied. Taking one last look at the forest and shaking her head, she hurried after her brother. _'I'm just imagining it...but I thought I saw golden eyes...no, no, I'm just imagining it.'_

Little did she know, a golden pair of eyes was watching her until she disappeared into the mansion. Then, in the blink of an eye, the eyes were gone.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, I'm sure those who have read my glossary are confused about the whole Makaru family (Hikari and brothers, etc.) family tree, so hopefully this will help explain some things:

Makaru Family Tree

1. Ayako x Byron (Died just before Hyouta was born) Had These Children:

Goyou

Denji

Hyouta

2. Ayako (Died protecting family from attack) x Aogiri (Married three years after Byron died) Had These Children:

Hikari

3. Aogiri x Kiyane (Married eight years after Ayame died)

So, yeah. Goyou, Denji, and Hyouta are Hikari's half-brothers. And they don't like Kiyane either. XP

Um, yeah, short chapter...I promise the next one will be longer...hopefully...lol Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! There'll be much more action later on, though, so no worries!


End file.
